Par une douce nuit d'Avril
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Version Française de "When her world fall apart". :) Jane doit faire face au monde et à sa carapace qui se fissure... Parviendra-t-elle à s'en sortir?


**Coucou,**

 **Je pense que je suis maso ou complètement barjo mais je tente l'aventure malgré tout. Hier, j'ai publié ma première FF en anglais et autant dire que j'ai pris un énorme tolé. Pire que la mort de Marion Cotillard dans Batman... Mais bon, je partage malgré tout avec vous la version française de ce fameux massacre britannique. :D**

 **Pour les autres FF, promis je suis en pleine écriture. :)**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture à tous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Les jours sont longs et les nuits interminables. Seule dans son lit, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle approchait dangereusement de ses quarante ans et rien ne semblait être stable dans sa vie. Elle avait cru en l'amour fou et éternel avec le retour de Casey mais comme dans le passé, son beau soldat avait jeté les armes et avait continué sa route sans elle quelque part dans les Balkans.

Depuis la perte de cet enfant qu'elle voyait comme une seconde chance, depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, elle avait tout à coup perdu le mode d'emploi pour vivre heureuse. Même Maura, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente n'avait plus les mots pour lui redonner le sourire. Devant le monde, la belle détective faisait bonne figure mais dès que la porte se refermait sur elle, la vie était tout autre. Jane s'était enfermée dans une routine morbide qui l'empêchait de sombrait mais qui ne l'aidait aucunement à avancer.

Alors que l'insomnie refusait de la laisser dormir, elle se repassait encore et encore en mémoire tous ses souvenirs avec Frost et Casey par peur d'oublier ce que signifiait le mot bonheur. Puis elle passait le reste de sa nuit à se maudire de n'avoir pas su protéger cette petite vie qui grandissait en elle. A cinq heures alors que tout espoir de dormir s'était évaporé, elle se levait pour aller courir et se vider la tête avant d'enfiler de nouveau sa carapace de femme de fer invincible et inatteignable.

Malheureusement, les carapaces sont friables, incertaines et éphémères. Jane en fit les frais en cette douce journée d'avril. L'équipe de la BPD avait enquêté sur la disparition d'une petite fille de quatre ans. Elle avait disparu depuis maintenant quatre mois, la BPD avait repris l'enquête alors que la petite fille prénommée Sarah avait été aperçu en compagnie de son ravisseur dans les rues de la capitale du Massachussetts. Tout le monde avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Jour et nuit, Jane avait recherché cette petite princesse.

Avril venait d'arriver avec ses douces journées de printemps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jane était confiante. Ils avaient retrouvé la petite fille, ils allaient arrêter le coupable et rendre cette petite princesse à sa famille. Rien ne semblait entravait leur avancer mais c'était sans compter sur le côté imprévisible de l'être humain.

L'intervention était prévue pour seize heures, heure à laquelle l'homme venait chercher « sa fille » à l'école. Alors que l'équipe planquait devant l'école prêt à intervenir, Jane reçu un appel du passé. Casey venait aux nouvelles, il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annonçait et voulait surtout savoir comment allait le bébé à venir. Jane sentit ses entrailles se serrer, les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder. Elle s'excusa, lui expliquant qu'elle était occupée et qu'elle le rappellerait une fois l'opération de sauvetage terminée. Ses coéquipiers avaient senti sa peine mais n'avait une fois de plus pas osé la questionner de peur qu'elle ne les envois paître comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec le docteur Isles.

« - Allons-y ! »

Ce fut les seuls mots que le détective laissa échapper en voyant l'homme arriver. Malheureusement, le suspect les vit arriver et il s'enfuit avec la petite fille dans ses bras. Il était intouchable sans blesser la petite Sarah. Jane rangea son arme et partit en courant à sa suite. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Tout lui échappait dans sa vie mais il était hors de question que la situation lui échappe encore.

« - Mackensie ! Mackensie arrête-toi, tu n'as nulle part où aller ! »

Jane avait ressortie son arme alors qu'ils étaient tous trois dans une impasse. La jeune femme priait intérieurement pour que les autres la rejoignent vite parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de tenir tête à ce monstre sans faire une erreur. L'homme était déterminé, il avait déjà perdu sa famille, la petite Sarah était sa seule raison de vivre et personne ne lui enlèverait. Jane s'approcha en levant son arme en signe de soumission lorsqu'elle vit Mackensie pointer une arme sur le front de la petite fille qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

« - Allez-vous-en ! Laissez ma fille tranquille ! Personne ne me l'enlèvera !

\- Je sais… Je ne veux pas vous l'enlever. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien avant de partir. Répondit Jane en s'approchant.

\- Non ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

La belle détective savait que quelque chose clochait, ses tripes lui hurlaient de reculer mais son envie de sauver la petite Sarah fut plus forte. Elle se jeta presque sur lui et ordonna à la petite fille de s'enfuir. Sarah n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il y eut des coups de feu, du sang, des cris puis plus rien. Le silence fut le plus terrible pour Jane qui se releva sans aucune égratignure. Mackensie gisait parterre, la poitrine couverte de sang, elle détourna le regard pour croiser le corps sans vie de la petite Sarah. Elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. A genoux dans le sang de l'enfant qu'elle n'avait pas su sauver, elle la berçait tendrement comme on bercerait un enfant malade et lui suppliait à l'oreille de tenir bon que les secours allaient arriver.

Le ballet des gyrophares, des questions, des inquiétudes, fit passer Jane en pilote automatique. Elle quitta les lieux et alla se réfugier chez elle. Rien ni personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle avait tant de fois repoussée les gens autour d'elle qu'ils avaient finis par abandonner. Angela et Maura avaient été les plus coriaces mais même elles avaient fini par abandonner la bataille.

Son appartement était silencieux, trop silencieux. Elle avait tant espéré ces rires d'enfants qui envahissent la pièce que le silence lui fit peur. Elle craqua et envoya valser les cadres qui reposaient sur la table basse. Sa famille n'était plus et ne serait jamais. Elle sentait son cœur exploser à chaque nouvelle crise de colère et de peine. Elle entra dans sa chambre, vida ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Elle le trouva enfin dans une petite boite en bois où elle gardait tous ses secrets les plus précieux. Elle retourna la boite sur le couvre-lit et s'y laissa tomber en larmes.

Les photos d'elle au lycée au bras de Casey s'entremêlaient au souvenir de son voyage en Italie avec Maura et au cadeau de Frost qu'elle n'osait jamais porter de peur de le perdre. Elle serra contre son ventre la photo de sa petite princesse qu'elle ne pourrait jamais serrer dans ses bras, tout comme son père. C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait appeler Casey, qu'elle pourrait lui dire combien elle est seule, combien elle a besoin de lui à ses côtés, combien elle est fragile depuis que leur enfant n'est plus mais une fois de plus, elle n'en eut pas le courage. Elle se tourna sur le côté pour mieux observer ses douloureux souvenirs quand le métal froid de son arme vint s'appuyer contre sa peau.

Un petit sourire triste naquit sur son visage, son arme avait été la seule à ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle la sortit de son étui et la posa à côté de son visage sur l'oreiller. Et si la solution était là devant elle ? Maura avait sa vie maintenant avec Jack et un jour où l'autre, elle finirait par le suivre en Arizona. Angela avait son amour avec Sean et avait retrouvé l'espoir d'une vie heureuse entourait de ses petits-enfants que Tommy lui offrait. Même lui avait fondé sa famille avec Lydia et TJ. Frankie avait atteint ses objectifs et n'avait plus besoin d'une grande sœur pour se protéger du monde et des femmes malintentionnées. Korsak avait Josh et Casey son grade de Général, son rêve de gosse devenu réalité.

Plus personne n'avait vraiment besoin d'elle sur cette terre. Elle se mit à repenser aux dernières paroles de sa Nonna alors qu'elle allait rendre son dernier souffle. « Un jour, tu sauras qu'il est venu l'heure de partir, l'heure de prendre ta place au Paradis. Ce jour-là, je serai là pour t'accueillir mais en attendant vis, sois heureuse, ma chiara. » Jane ferma les yeux, et si ce jour était enfin arrivé ? Et si enfin, elle allait pouvoir retrouver tous ceux qui étaient partis bien trop tôt ? Elle prit la crosse de son arme entre ses mains, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant aux possibles paroles de Maura.

« Les statistiques sont formelles, les femmes ne se suicident pas avec une armes, c'est un acte masculin, les femmes préfèrent les médicaments. »

 _Je suis navrée, Maura, cette fois-ci tu as tort._ Pensa Jane en caressant le canon de son arme.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à Maura. Cette femme qui lui fait croire en l'amour sincère entre amies. Elles avaient été bien plus que les meilleures amies du monde mais avec toutes ces morts, Jane n'avait pas su réconforter celle qui était devenue au fil des ans, son pilier, son phare dans la grisaille de l'existence.

A cette pensée, la carapace de Jane vola en éclats et les larmes ne mirent pas longtemps à dévaler les joues de la belle italienne. Personne n'était là pour les étendre à quoi bon les retenir encore. Elle se laissa rouler sur le dos, le canon froid de son arme de service contre sa tempe, les sanglots dans la voix, elle tenta une fois encore d'appeler au secours mais son appel se perdit dans le silence de l'appartement.

Le geste était simple, cent fois, elle l'avait fait, cent fois, elle avait atteint sa cible. Un sanglot, un doigt sur la gâchette, un chien qu'on arme, un simple geste, un bruit sourd puis plus rien excepté le poids de la mort sur son corps endolori.

Le poids de la mort se faisait de plus en plus lourd mais la douleur de la vie ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. La pluie tombait sur ses joues fatiguées. La pluie ? Jane ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Casey. Elle essaya de bouger sa main armée mais Casey l'en empêcha, la suppliant du regard.

« - Casey… Sanglota Jane avec douleur. »

 **QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TÔT :**

Casey arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Jane, bouquet de fleurs dans une main, bouteille de champagne dans l'autre. Il savait que Jane était chez elle, sa voiture était en bas et sa voisine trop curieuse ne l'avait pas vu ressortir depuis son arrivée. Il frappa, confiant de retrouver la femme qu'il aimait malgré leur situation précaire depuis quelques mois mais malheureusement, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Maura l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans la vie de Jane mais elle n'avait donné aucune raison suffisante pour le faire reculer. Il ressaya sans succès et préféra utiliser la clé de secours que la belle blonde lui avait confié au cas où. Il entra sans bruit ne voulant pas réveiller la jeune femme. Il posa les fleurs, le champagne sur le comptoir de la cuisine accompagné d'un petit mot. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un bruit familier le fit se figer sur place. Il était entraîné pour reconnaître ce genre de bruit, on l'avait préparé à réagir à ce genre de situation mais l'appartement de Jane en plein Boston ne devait pas accueillir dans son silence ce genre de cliquetis caractéristique d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Il comprit rapidement la situation et se précipita dans la chambre à temps pour dévier le coup de feu qui vint se perdre dans le mur et non dans la tempe de Jane.

Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent une éternité. Enfin, Jane ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un murmure de surprise avant de fondre en larmes. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à son radeau. Jamais il n'avait vu Jane aussi brisée. Il resserra son étreinte alors que Jane répétait encore et encore la même phrase, tel un mantra : « C'est ma faute, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué. »

Casey ignorait de quoi son amie parlait mais il savait que cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait déclenché le cataclysme. Il l'embrassait encore et encore dans les cheveux pour la réconforter quand l'équipe arriva avec précipitation dans l'appartement alors qu'il avait été alerté pour un coup de feu avait été tiré dans l'immeuble de leur collègue.

Le jeune général ignorait beaucoup de chose sur la vie de Jane depuis qu'il était parti dans les Balkans mais il savait une chose, Jane n'aurait jamais voulu que ses amis et collègues sachent ce qui venait de se passer. Jane refusait de se montrer faible devant le monde et Casey allait tout faire pour l'en protéger.

Il l'aida à s'allonger, prit l'arme et la démonta avant de s'approcher des collègues de Jane qui s'étaient arrêtés au salon. Tous semblaient surpris de le voir à l'exception de Maura qui venait de faire son entrée catastrophée dans la pièce.

« - C'est une fausse alerte, les amis. Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Jane nettoyait son arme quand je suis arrivé, je lui ai proposé de le faire le temps qu'elle se repose. Je n'avais pas vu la balle dans le canon. C'est une erreur de ma part.

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Maura avec inquiétude.

\- Elle vient de se rendormir. Prenez l'arme si vous voulez, je pense qu'elle n'en aura pas besoin avant lundi. Dit-il en tendant l'arme vers Korsak. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

\- Merci, Général. Répondit Korsak en s'emparant de l'arme. Mais je ne pense pas que Jane souhaite notre présence avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, elle a besoin d'être seule et de se reposer.

\- Appelez-moi, Casey, je ne suis pas militaire, ce soir. »

Après quelques questions, l'appartement retrouva son calme et Casey se précipita dans la chambre pour trouver Jane assise au milieu des draps les yeux remplis de larmes. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la serra tout contre lui. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, Jane lui ouvrirait son cœur et lui raconterait tout. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui raconta tout de A à Z, elle lui parla des autres qui avait surmonté la mort de leur ami, elle qui avait sombré dans le noir face à cette mort de trop, les autres qui voyaient le bonheur dans l'avenir alors qu'elle pleurait encore cet enfant perdu avant même qu'il ne soit là. Casey en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jane, sa belle princesse rebelle qui avait toujours su trouvé les mots pour soutenir son entourage avait été laissé seule face à son malheur.

« - Tu l'auras cet enfant, Jane, je te l'promets…

\- Avec qui ? Sanglota Jane en s'agrippant à la chemise de Casey. Tu n'es plus là ! Je t'aimais et tu es parti… Toi aussi.

\- Mais je suis revenu et je ne partirai plus ou alors pas sans toi. J'irai où tu seras. L'armée… C'est du passé.

\- C'est ça que tu voulais me dire, au téléphone ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais me parler de ta merveilleuse secrétaire que tu allais épouser et que… Toi aussi tu…

\- Chuuuut… Il n'y a jamais eu de merveilleuse secrétaire, il n'y avait que toi et il n'y aura jamais que toi. Promets-moi de m'appeler au moindre problème, la prochaine fois. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ? Demanda Jane avec douleur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cet enfant, notre enfant, je l'ai tué, je…

\- Non, je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu as sauvé Tasha, tu n'as fait que ton travail. J'aurai du veiller sur toi, j'aurai du comprendre que tu avais besoin de moi au lieu de m'entêter à devenir général. On va réaliser ton rêve, tu vas l'avoir cette famille, ensemble, on y arrivera.

\- Et ton rêve de chef des armées, ton…

\- Cela n'a aucune saveur et aucune raison d'être si tu n'es pas là, à mes côtés. Je n'te quitterai plus. »

Jane ferma les yeux, elle ignorait si cela n'était qu'un rêve ou bien la réalité mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle accueillit avec soulagement les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes dans un baiser timide mais lourds de promesses et d'amour avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Demain, un jour, dans un mois ou dans dix ans, elle savait que la vie lui offrirait ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde, une famille mais en attendant, Casey était là, il était revenu et dorénavant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule pour affronter le monde extérieur.

* * *

 **Je pense que vos reviews seront plus délicates que celles de nos amis américains, du moins, je l'espère.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
